lavenrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Althea Deala
Althea Dune Bretania Deala '''(b. 1996 26 August), under the pen name Len', is a Filipino teenage student who is fond of creating stories and mangas whenever she has spare time. She currently lives in the Philippines. In 2012, her public username is '''xVSP3' (shortcut for xVioletShamanPaladin3) and her solo group name is Black Ink Software. Past (2007-2010) Len wasn't interested in the world of anime until her sister introduced it via friend. The first anime she watched was Shaman King (the english dubbed one in Cartoon Network). She got fascinated and started drawing her first fanart about it. However, her fanart progress was cut short as she realized that it won't go anywhere and she kept on creating mary-sue-ish own characters. Ever since then, she started practicing drawing anime until the present. Present (2011 and onwards) In 2011, Len gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. Len has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. In 2012, it was later revealed that Len had a passion for writing stories in both script and novel form. Up until now, she is still practicing her talents in drawing with additional writing to boot. It was also in this year that she got an eye for game making and video editing. Works Most of her works usually involves around fantasy, school life, friendship, yaoi/shounen-ai, frienship, romance, and humor/comedy with ratings of T-13+ (mild language, gore/violence) to T-16+ (strong language, gore/violence, sexual themes). Len likes her stories to touch people and/or make them cry someday. Originals Works Extra Works Maskots/'Children' 'Children' is a term for Len's RP characters in various accounts. They appear as special guests in her works and will only appear in the Chronicles chapter (manga/game/literature) after the player finishes the story mode/reading the comic/story. Here are some of the characters who appear in the Chronicles chapter: *'Summerai Delphinox' - Len's role-playing character in Pottermore. She's one of the main characters in Enchantment: From Me to You. *'Licorice Delaine' - Len's 2nd UTAUloid with an alto voice range. Her last name is revealed in the games only. She's one of the main characters in MUSIC!! *'Linden D. Evans' - Licorice's genderbend version. He's one of the main characters in MUSIC!! *'Rie Miene' - Len's 1st UTAUloid with high voice range. She's one of the main characters in MUSIC!! *'Antoine Valliorez' - Len's 2nd role-playing character in Pottermore. He's one of the main characters in Enchantment: From Me to You *'Overlord Leira' - Len's RP character in her deviantART group, Realm of Worlds *'Tyrant Toire' - Len's other RP character in her deviantART group *'Princess Sella' - Len's other RP character in her deviantART group. She is the daughter of Overlord Leira and Tyrant Toire, making her the 'granddaughter' of Len Inspirations According to Len, she found a lot of inspirations and influences in her journey and majority of them would be under anime or manga while some are in different platforms. Art style Len has two distinct art styles: the 'original' and the 'alternative'. Her 'original' art style is composed of the characters looking 'hot' and 'beautiful' and can be complicated when it comes to clothings. Her 'alternative' art style is when characters are comprised as 'cute' and 'dangerous' and the main difference are the eyes and face figures. Despite having two sets of art styles, she chose to stick with her original style at all times. Len loves her hobby and talent for drawing as it can 'bring out her emotions' or 'image the picture she wants to see' in her works. Even if she has her own art style, she finds it difficult to differentiate one of her characters from another since they all look slightly or sort of the same. Len has the ability to 'copy' a person's art style much to her dismay since she doesn't want to be sued by the original artist/s. She also has a weakness in drawing backgrounds, feet, shoes and still items and this greatly disappoints her. Trivia *After a lot of usernames, Len decided to settle with xVSP3 and Black Ink Software. *For some unknown reason, Len enjoys watching other people play some survival horror games even if she ends up having nightmares from it. She also tends to like violent videogames sometimes. *She likes playing games like RPGs (Disgaea, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, Atelier Annie), visual novels (Ripples, X-Note, Katawa Shoujo) and fighting games (Tekken, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes). This games include fan-made (Honey Gift, Parallel Lovers) and originally made games (Mr. Toko and Xolga, RE: Alistair). *Len likes perverted stuff such as shown in the Japanese cartoon Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *She hates it when her favorite game or doujinshi or anime isn't continued. *Len normally uses Adobe Photoshop CS4 to color her artworks. But she wishes to try SAI and Adobe Photoshop Elements in coloring. *She uses Sony Vegas Pro. 8 in editing videos and post in YouTube to gain subscribers. *There are so many programs that Len wanted to try, namely: Adobe After Effects, Ren'py, SAI, Adobe Photoshop Elements, Sony Vegas Pro. 9 and 10 *Len has no favoritism in her works and loves each story and character equally, referring to them as her 'children'. *Len is known as 'Lenea' in every videogame produced under her, and she is the ultimate character to be unlocked as she is extremely powerful. *She likes creating girls/boys who are beautiful/cute/handsome in appearance yet have a tsundere-type of personality. *She likes berets and scarfs. *Len uses Black Ink Software in animations, games (visual novels or RPG) and other group-related stuff. *She helps out in constructing a wikia made for Pacthesis. Usernames Len goes through various sites which she joined. BOLD are her important usernames. Here is a list of her usernames: *'xVSP3'/'Black Ink Software' (Official) *'xVSP3' (Anipan) *'xVSP3' (FictionPress) *ShamanNightxWine/'xVSP3' (deviantART) *ShamanBook/ShamanBooknoUta/~fruitzella~/'XxVSP03xX'/'xVSP3 '(YouTube) *QuestKnight21155 (Pottermore) Links *Official site *FictionPress *deviantArt *Anipan *'YouTube '[ShamanBook, ShamanBooknoUta, fruitzella, xVSP3, XxVSP03xX, xXxcometStudiosxXx] *SmackJeeves *UTAU Category:Miscellaneous